Macaroni Key
by LadyAvalon
Summary: *FINISHED* Buffy calls a lawyer friend to help when her father sues for custody of Dawn.
1. Take Me Out -- Monday

Title: "Macaroni Key," part two of the "Macaroni Drowning" trilogy

Author: LadyAvalon

Category: Angst – and then some

Rating: R – for language and adult situations

Spoilers: Buffy: "The Body," "The Gift," and Season 6 up to "Once More, With Feeling"; "Angel:" None as far as I know; BSB: How can you spoil a BSB? Ah, to be able to find that out!

Summary: Two friends visit Sunnydale to help Buffy and Dawn and find more than they'd bargained for.

Theme song: "Round Here," Counting Crows; "Rain King," Counting Crows

Author's note: OK, so you BSB fans got sent over here because you are apparently fans of other pieces of this series. Macaroni Games, Macaroni Key and Macaroni Spell are a trilogy. They GO together. The first two take place at the exact same time; the third (which won't be up until March 2002) is the last four days of the week. The entire trilogy is called "Macaroni Drowning." Now you understand? *Nod, even if you don't* Now, to make one more thing clear, yes, there is at least one mention of the Backstreet Boys and "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" in all three stories. If you don't read all three, you're definitely missing something.

Disclaimer: The characters of the Buffyverse belong to 20th Century Fox, UPN and Mutant Enemy. The Backstreet Boys belong to themselves, Jive Records and are represented by The Firm. Remember: Me no own, you no sue.

The characters of Kira, Roberta, Toree, Autumn and Addie belong to the author, LadyAvalon, and cannot be used, quoted or referenced to without the author's express written permission.

Also, I am aware that this universe follows no fixed timeline and I have taken liberties with the characters that appear within. Remember, in the Macaroni Baked Universe, things aren't always what they appear. ;)

Another disclaimer: I do not advocate the following: smoking of any substance, drinking alcohol if underage, excessive consumption of alcohol, use of illegal drugs, illegal use of drugs, driving without a license, having sex before marriage, having sex without protection or having sex. I also do not advocate (although these things are not in this trilogy) jumping out of a window from any floor of a building; trying to find Bethesda, Md., from Alexandria, Va., even with a map; working in newspapers; getting involved with a co-worker; travel to Afghanistan; and/or watching Season 9 of "The X-Files."

The author of this story assumes no liability for the damage this may cause your mind or your gut. She hopes you enjoys and that you leave a review. If you would like to contact the author: macaronibaked@hotmail.com.

Now presenting: "Macaroni Key"

Chapter One: Take Me Out

After leaving the gigglers, Addie and Kira, in Los Angeles, it had been a quiet trip into Sunnydale, Roberta realized as they stopped outside of the town at a gas station. Roberta had been lost in thought on the gorgeous drive that wound along the California coastline. Roberta had seen it before, but it still took her breath away with its rugged beauty. She looked over at Toree to share her thoughts, but she saw that look on her friend's face. The look that meant she was thinking about Jack. There was no point in trying to draw her out in conversation then.

Of course, she should have known that's what Toree was thinking about; "August and Everything After" was playing in the CD player. Even though some of the songs were light in sound, the lyrics were so heavy – all about love lost and love about to be lost. All of the characters in that CD were so tragic.

"So when are you coming home

Sweet angel?

You leaving me alone?

All alone?

Well, if I'm drowning darling, you'll come down this way on your own"

Roberta stretched as she got out of the car, grateful to be free of the metal cage. Toree began pumping gas. "Does it feel… strange to you here?" Roberta asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just…" Roberta shut her eyes for a moment and let her mind clear. Yes, there it was. That funny tickling that always let her know that there was something not right around her. "Never mind. Addie's getting to me."

"I don't know — I've known you long enough to know that when you do that, there's something going on," Toree said, putting the gas pump back.

Roberta shrugged and looked down into the valley at Sunnydale. It looked like any other California town – sunny and picturesque. It could be a postcard or a model city. Addie had to be wrong about it. She had to have mixed it up with something else.

Toree consulted her directions, then changed the CD to "Bridget Jones's Diary," a much lighter track. The lawyer drove into town, singing along with the radio. "It's raining men…" Roberta hid a giggle. Toree might be a great dancer and a great lawyer, but a singer she was not. That was Roberta's specialty.

They searched for some time for 1630 Revello Drive before Toree pulled the car into the driveway of the two-story home. "Welcome to suburbia," Roberta said dryly. "Two cars, two kids, the great life."

"Not so great here. Buffy's about to lose custody of her sister if I don't fix this for her." Toree sighed. "I haven't seen Buffy since I was about 12 and I barely remember her baby sister Dawn. Her mom was my mom's college roommate and we used to meet every summer in Nantucket. My mom was so saddened by Joyce's death last spring."

"It's gotta be hard for them," Roberta said, opening the door. "This is going to be an easy case, Tor. I read the files. The father hasn't been in the picture for years."

"Yeah, but he's got all the money, and a stable home. Buffy's not that much younger than us and she's just now starting a full-time job."

As Roberta got out of the car, the static she'd felt earlier hit her again. It was stronger here, more intense. She had tried to describe the feeling to Kira once and got as far as saying that it felt like moving energy had suddenly come alive in her. Something primitive. Something primal.

"They're here!" she heard a teen-age voice yell from the doorway. "Hi!" called a girl, waving. She had long brown hair and huge blue eyes that seemed to see right through you. Roberta realized it had to be Dawn, Buffy's sister.

A redhead and a blonde with faraway eyes came out of the house. "Hi, you must be Roberta and Toree. I'm Willow," said the redhead. "This is my girlfriend Tara. We're friends of Buffy's. Let's help you get these bags in, OK?" The energy in the air increased as Roberta observed the two women. It was friendly, though, almost comforting. Roberta didn't mind them reaching for her suitcase, despite the contents it held.

Toree was ever independent and picked up her own luggage – all three pieces of it. "Thanks, I've got it," she said, smiling.

Dawn, on the other hand, made her skin crawl, especially when she saw her with Buffy, who was in the kitchen, making dinner. There was something not quite right about the girl. Of course, children always made her skin crawl.

However, Toree, who had two younger sisters of her own, seemed to sense nothing wrong. She played with Dawn's hair and talked to Buffy about typical things -- weather, the drive, real estate, the food Buffy was preparing.

Roberta turned her attention on Tara and Willow. Willow, who was charged, like a positive particle, with the slightest hint of darkness to it. Tara was so relaxed, so calm, so happy that it radiated from her. "Welcome to Sunnydale -- where the motto is try to leave this place the way you found it," Willow quipped.

"Like the Girl Scouts?" Roberta added dryly. Willow rolled her eyes playfully. "So what's there to do here?" Roberta asked, trying to start conversation.

"Not much," Tara said. "Hang out...."

"There's the Bronze," Xander said, coming into the kitchen. He stopped and looked at Toree, giving her the traditional up and down look. Who could blame him? She was tall, willowy, with short dark curling hair and very red lips. But it was her eyes that caught his attention -- they were shining gray pools with a sparkle that, despite the serious situation she was talking about, promised fun. Then those eyes turned on him. "Hi, I'm Xander," he said, offering her a hand.

Toree smiled. "Toree. I'm Buffy's lawyer."

"A lawyer? Smart and beautiful."

"Yeah, a dangerous combination," Toree replied. "And this is my friend Roberta. She'll be assisting me with the case." Roberta threw up a hand, not amused by Xander's fawning. She observed that no one else in the room was either.

"Where's Anya?" Willow asked. "Y'no, your fiancé?"

Xander blinked and took his hand away from Toree. "She'll be here in a while -- she's closing up the store. So what's up for tonight? A little playing, a little slaying?"

Buffy stared at Xander, her face showing panic. It was the forced laugh that caught her attention. "You're so funny, Xander. No, I think we're going to go over my case tonight." She looked at Toree for reinforcement.

Toree nodded. "Yeah, that's what we've got to do. We've got a lot of review ahead of us."

"Why don't you take Dawn with you and go to the Bronze after dinner?" Buffy suggested. "You guys should all get out more often."

Willow concurred. "Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea. We could use some down time. Roberta you want to go out with us?"

"Do they serve beer?" Everyone nodded. "Then it's fine by me."

As the others were getting ready to leave the house, Xander watched Toree open her attaché case and pulling out files and books. "I'm sorry you can't go with us," he said to her, leaning against the doorframe, looking into the dining room.

She looked up and smiled at him. "I'll go when we're celebrating that Dawn will get to stay where she belongs -- with her sister."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he said, smiling back at her.

"Where's Anya?" Willow asked, coming down the stairs.

"She said she'll meet us at the Bronze," Xander explained. "I hope you get done all ... the stuff you need to get done."

"Shooo!" Buffy said. "Go! Get!" She leaned up next to Xander. "If there's a problem, you can call me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"That's reassuring," Xander said. "Besides, we have Willow. She can just magic it all up."

Buffy and Toree got down to work. Giles walked into the dining room, silently observing as Toree asked Buffy several questions and took notes. "Oh, sorry," he said, when the women saw him. "Don't let me interrupt."

"Hi Giles," Buffy said. "Please meet Victoria. She's my lawyer and an old friend of the family."

Toree got up and extended her hand, her Boston-bred manners showing. "You can call me Toree – everyone else does."

The man took her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rupert Giles. And please, call me Giles, Victoria."

Buffy smiled, glad an awkward moment had been avoided. "Giles is an old friend of the family, too. He's staying with us at the moment, so that he can keep an eye on us."

"So Buffy, do any of your friends not live in your house?" Toree teased.

"Well, Xander and Anya have their own place," she said with a grin.

"Thank God," Giles said sarcastically to Buffy. "How's the case coming?"

"Pretty well, actually. Since we go to court in the morning, I was worried we wouldn't have enough time to get things together, but actually, we're way ahead," Toree said. "I'm just making sure that Buffy's comfortable with what she's going to have to talk about in court tomorrow."

"Let me know if I can be of any assistance. I'll do anything to help."

Toree smiled. "That's so thoughtful of you. I'll let you know."

Giles wandered off and Toree stared after him. Buffy cringed. "You know we can't let your boarding house situation get out in the courtroom," Toree said to Buffy. "Whatever you do, don't mention that you're living with two lesbians and a man who could be your father."

"Are you saying that wouldn't look good?" Buffy laughed. Toree laughed with her, but her mind was on the man who had just left the room. "What about the fact I let my 15-year-old sister go with two lesbians, a couple that's living together and your friend a club?"

At The Bronze, Roberta got herself a Guinness and took a look around. The bar, observed, looked like nearly every other bar she'd been in since she started college. It was dark, smoky, loud and full of people of every kind. In one corner was the bar; in another was a stage with a live band. The dance floor was in front of it. She found a table in a far dark corner and sat back to listen to the music. She saw Xander wander off, she watched Dawn, Willow and Tara dance on the floor and then she sipped her drink, then lit up a cigarette, not even caring to people watch.

Her cell phone rang and she looked down at it. Kira. Roberta rolled her eyes. She hadn't had enough beer yet to deal with Kira. Honestly, if she heard Kira whine one more time about Howie, she was going to backhand her into high school where she belonged.

"I can't believe you're drinking *that* when you could be drinking an English beer," commented a man with a British accent, standing before her table.

Roberta looked him over. He was blonde, and not unlike a certain '80s rock star, he was clad in black leather. But that wasn't what made Roberta look twice – it was his pale skin, his to-die-for cheekbones and his piercing blue eyes. "You see an English beer on tap?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

The eyes were the windows to the soul and Roberta abused her gift for a moment, trying to get a read off of him. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. She felt like she was prying back layers – something she'd never felt before. But the overriding feeling she got that he was a decent guy with a hell of a mean streak, one dying to escape for just a few brutal moments.

Personally, Roberta hoped those moments would be in her bed.

As she ended the connection, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness and guilt. It was unexpected and took her breath away.

"You all right?" he asked her. She nodded. "You're not from here, are you?" he asked.

"I'm from Washington, D.C., at the moment and New Jersey before that," Roberta answered, swinging her head slightly so her auburn hair moved, catching the light. She had no idea that he had been watching her for some time, attracted to that auburn hair and the isolation she had shrouded herself in. 

The guy smirked. "Should've known from your accent. Been to both places. Washington, that's a place where people don't have their souls anymore, isn't it?" he quipped.

"A regular hellmouth," Roberta said, smirking back.

The blonde man looked at her oddly. "So what brings you to Sunnydale?"

Roberta decided to play this close to the vest. "Seemed like as good a place as any," she said. "You're not from here either."

"What gave it away? The accent?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Where in England?" she asked, ignoring his tone. "I've been many times."

He glanced at her again, that same odd glance. Could it be that she was surprising him? When he answered London, they discussed the area as her pint dwindled. "Let me get you another," he said, getting up with her glass.

Roberta watched him go. "Nice ass," she muttered with a grin.

Willow waved at her and mouthed, let's go. Roberta nodded, stood and looked for the blonde man. Her height was a disadvantage -- she couldn't see him. She shrugged and followed Willow, Tara and Dawn out of the club.

"Did you have a good time?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. I found a good conversation." It was then she realized she'd never found out the guy's name. Oh well, it wasn't like she'd planned to see him again. But she found she couldn't get his eyes out of her mind. Even as she fell asleep that night, she could only see his eyes looking so intently into hers.


	2. Rounding the Bases -- Tuesday

Title: "Macaroni Key," part two of the "Macaroni Drowning" trilogy

Author: LadyAvalon

Theme song: "Round Here," Counting Crows; "Rain King," Counting Crows

Disclaimer: The characters of the Buffyverse belong to 20th Century Fox, UPN and Mutant Enemy. The Backstreet Boys belong to themselves, Jive Records and are represented by The Firm. Remember: Me no own, you no sue.

The characters of Kira, Roberta, Toree, Autumn and Addie belong to the author, LadyAvalon, and cannot be used, quoted or referenced to without the author's express written permission. I understand copyright laws very well and would hate to have to use that knowledge for evil.

The author of this story assumes no liability for damages. She hopes you enjoys and that you leave a review. If you would like to contact the author: macaronibaked@hotmail.com.

**Chapter Two: Rounding the Bases -- Tuesday**

Toree sent Roberta to take Dawn back to school that afternoon at the lunch break in the hearing. "She doesn't need to be here. Listen, can you do me another fave?" She listed off several records she needed from the county clerk's office. "And could you pick up Dawn from school and take her home?"

"Sure thing," Roberta said.

"I so appreciate this. I hate that you're being made into messenger girl, but I can't really do this."

"That's why I'm here," Roberta said. "You just worry about the case."

Roberta found she had nothing to say to Dawn as she took her back to school, except to find out the time the teen would need to be picked up. Roberta couldn't shake the feeling that there was something not right about her. Besides, Dawn seemed distracted herself.

"Do you think that … my father will get custody?" Dawn asked Roberta quietly.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Roberta said, but it was all she could think to say. She worried about that as she stood in the records office at the courthouse. The tension at the house was incredibly high. She assumed because they were all so worried about Dawn. But Dawn's insecurity suddenly worried Roberta. She hoped Toree had covered all of her bases because she felt like there was more here than met the eye.

Outside of the courthouse, she stopped for a bit and smoked a cigarette. Checking the time, she realized she had about two hours before she'd have to pick up Dawn, giving her some free time. She tried returning Kira's call, but got her friend's voice mail. Hell, it was better that way. Roberta wandered the area a bit, quickly finding a place among the downtown shops that attracted her attention.

The bell on the door jingled as Roberta entered The Magic Box.

"Can I help you?" a young blond woman with brown eyes asked stiffly.

"Just here for a look," Roberta answered, moving off to her right towards the books.

"Well look. Look away," the woman said brightly. "Look and buy. And buy lots. Support the economy and the great U.S. of A."

Roberta stared openly at the woman. She looked normal, but she couldn't possibly be.

Willow came out of the back room. "Anya, what have I told you about.… Roberta?" she asked, seeing the woman who was staying at her house.

"Willow?" Roberta blurted.

"You're not?" they both asked together. "I should have known." They stared at each other in amazement.

Willow smiled as Anya looked on in confusion. "C'mon," Willow said cheerfully. "We have to tell Tara the good news."

"I knew I liked you," Roberta said, pleased as she and Willow passed by the counter to the back of the store.

Anya turned to Xander, who had just come up behind her. "Who was that?" Xander asked.

"Another witch I suppose -- just what we need," Anya said dryly. "Or maybe another lesbian." She stared at the three women who were giggling together like old friends.

Xander craned his neck to see. "Oh, that's Buffy's lawyer's friend. I met her last night. Her name's Roberta. I don't think she's a lesbian. Although she could be a witch."

"That's just great," she pouted. "Now she'll never buy anything. She'll be just like Willow and help herself to the stock."

"You don't know that," Xander defended Willow and Tara.

Roberta, Willow and Tara moved into the main part of the store. Willow stopped and grabbed several jars off the shelves. Anya stared at Xander, irritation written on her face. He just shrugged.

***

When Buffy, Toree and Giles returned from court, the gang was all at the house, cooking.

"Well this is a welcome surprise," Giles said.

"We thought you might need a show of support from your family," Willow said  cheerfully.

"This is just like hanging out with Roberta and her roommates," Toree commented. "They eat together like this."

"Yeah, at a restaurant," Roberta said sarcastically. "Kira couldn't boil water without burning it. And Autumn and I don't want to cook every night."

Xander looked up from a copy of the Los Angeles Times. "Kira, that's a weird name. She's in L.A., right?" Toree and Roberta nodded. "Is this her? With Howie D.?"

The group crowded around at the photo on the "Seen & Heard" page of the newspaper at the black and white picture of Howie and Kira having a drink in a bar in L.A. Toree started to laugh. "Holy shit, that's Kira all right. And she does not look happy.".

"Your friend dates one of the Backstreet Boys?" Dawn asked with some excitement. "That's so cool! Can she get me autographs?"

"They're just friends," Toree explained. "But I'll ask her if she can get autographs for you."

"Can she get me one too?" Xander asked. The entire group stared at him. "I was just thinking it might be worth something."

Roberta turned back to Toree. Even she didn't want to comment on what Xander had said. "She called me last night, but I totally ignored it. I'll call her tonight to see what she's up to."

Tara pulled a pot off the stove. "Dinner's almost ready. Dawn, could you set the table for us?"

"I'll help," Anya said brightly. "I like to make the table look pretty."

As soon as Dawn and Anya were gone, Willow asked, "So how did things go today in court?"

Buffy looked to Toree, who spoke. "Well, I think. Buffy did a very nice job today of making her position clear, that she wants to take care of Dawn, that that was what Joyce wanted. What I need, though, are some character witnesses. I was thinking Giles, but I'm worried. I can't have you letting it slip that you're living in the house with Buffy and Dawn."

"I would be happy to do that and I won't let it slip where I'm living," Giles said. "Besides, I'm not living here, I'm visiting."

Toree frowned and ran her hands through her hair. "I'd be happier if you were in a hotel," she admitted. "If it's an issue of money, I'll pay for the room myself."

"It's not an issue of money," Giles said stiffly.

"I'll go make reservations for you," Buffy said.

Toree sighed. This was a tough situation -- as was the idea of Giles in a hotel room, alone, with her. It was a pretty powerful fantasy, she thought, considering she'd known him only about 24 hours. But her heart raced as she allowed the thoughts to linger. Then she quickly cleared her mind, realizing, very clinically, that she needed to focus on work, not pleasure. "I'm sorry. I know this sounds silly, but presentation is an issue, too. Now, for the second character witness, Xander, would you be willing?"

"I'd be willing," Willow said impulsively.

Tara stepped in, seeing Toree's conflicted face. "Will, hon, Toree can't let it get out that two lesbians are living with Dawn. That just gives Mr. Summers way more ammunition than he already has."

"Thank you Tara," Toree said. "You put that *way* better than I could have."

"You really think we should go too?" Willow asked, hurt.

Toree shook her head. Roberta jumped in. "You and Tara are both stabilizing influences in Dawn's life. She needs you as much as she needs Giles and Buffy."

"What did Buffy's dad say today?" Willow asked.

Toree looked around for Buffy. "That he could offer a better, more stable home. And a potentially less violent one. I have to prove that Buffy is already offering that and that the violence is an issue of the past. All of us here have to do what's best for Dawn and Buffy in this situation. I think the best thing is to have Giles and Xander talk about Buffy."

What Toree and Roberta weren't saying was that Buffy wanted Giles and Xander talking for her, not Willow. Toree was caught playing the referee for her old friend -- not a position she relished.

"So Giles, Xander, after dinner we'll go over your testimony," Toree finished.

"We can use my hotel room," Giles volunteered. "It will afford us more privacy."

Anya stuck her head into the room. "The dining room is ready when dinner is."

Roberta rolled her eyes when she saw that Anya had made place cards for everyone. Roberta found herself on the end, next to Giles and across from Willow. Toree was at the other end of the table, and Roberta noted that as dinner began with a conversation of Dawn's day at school that Giles's gaze was focused on Toree, not on the teen-ager. And Toree was just as focused on Giles.

"Y'no what this needs?" Willow asked several minutes into dinner. "This needs a glamour. Now, whose turn is it?"

Roberta had found this afternoon that her magic was more powerful here in Sunnydale. Without really thinking about it, she moved her hand and tiny fairy lights appeared near the ceiling in the room. Willow and Tara looked on, approvingly.

Giles looked on with surprise, then started cleaning his glasses. "You, you, you know witchcraft?" he stammered, putting his glasses back on.

"Yeah, we found out this afternoon," Willow said with excitement. "We've been up to no good all day today."

"Why am I not surprised?" Giles asked. Willow looked pained. "Roberta, are you a student or is this a profession?"

Roberta shrugged. "Aren't we all students?" she asked.

"Good point," Giles replied.

"But to answer your question, I'm a student of the occult in general. Vampires, werewolves, witchcraft, demons, hell dimensions and the like."

There was a stunned silence in the room. Only Toree seemed oblivious. "Then she's in the right place," Anya whispered. Xander shushed her and Buffy stared at her hard. Anya didn't seem to notice. "For lesbian stuff, too," she added.

Giles gave Anya a stare that read death, then turned back to Roberta with a bland face. "Any reason why?" Giles stumbled out.

"It started out as curiosity and then became an obsession," she explained, aware that she had the entire table listening to her. Of course, her friends all knew this about her, so she wasn't used to such surprise from an audience. It stunned her that they were all so interested. And they seemed sincerely so. Most people found her interests odd. "I understand there are some groups in England who study the occult and I'd like to study with them at some point."

"What are you doing now?" Tara asked.

Roberta grinned. "Temping."

Giles stared at Roberta for a moment. "I know of some of those organizations. I'd be happy to share more with you about them later this evening."

"Uh, we have testimony to practice," Toree reminded him.

"Then I'll talk to you about them later this week," he said. As dinner wrapped up, Giles rose from his chair. "Let me help you," he said to Buffy, reaching for the finished plates of those around him.

Buffy waited for the kitchen door to shut. "What are you planning, Giles?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah you do. What's up with telling Roberta you'd help her with those occult groups?"

"Got to go," he said abruptly. "I've got to practice testimony with Toree and Roberta."

Roberta followed Toree out to her car after dinner. Giles had already left for the hotel; Xander would meet them there shortly. "You OK?" Roberta asked, standing on the lawn.

"Jesus, this is a crazy situation," Toree swore, leaning against the car. "Do you have a smoke I can bum? I never have one when I need one." Both women lit up as Roberta's cell rang. "Is that Kira?"

"Yeah, but she can wait. So should I expect you back tonight or will I have the whole bed to myself?" Roberta teased.

"What?" Toree sputtered.

Roberta chuckled. "OK, am I the only one who noticed the heat between you and Giles? Because it's there. It was there all through dinner." Toree rolled her eyes. "And Xander too. Mmmm.... You could have a nice stable three-some."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

The phone rang again and Roberta answered it. Her cell had speakerphone; why not let Kira in on the fun? They sat down on the driveway. "What up bitch?" Roberta asked.

"Jesus, it's a madhouse here," Kira said. "Are you smoking?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Roberta asked. Kira laughed. "Are you?"

"Out on the balcony right now, lit up and then some. What's up with you guys?"

Toree talked in extremely broad terms about the situation, about her client not really being 100 percent with this, about being used as a buffer, about the work she was doing, about the fact that Buffy had a man in his late 40s and two lesbians living in the house with her and Dawn and thinking this was OK.

"Lesbian witches," Roberta corrected.

"WHAT?" Toree shrieked. Kira laughed. "See, it's better if I don't know all this stuff. Then I'm not lying through omission, it's just ignorance."

"Poor thing," Kira said. "You'll be fine, Tor. You've got it together."

"No, she really doesn't," Roberta said. "Since she's got the hots for both the 45-year-old guy and the engaged one."

It was Kira's turn to shriek. "WHAT?"

"No, no, no," Toree said. "I don't have hots. I have lawyer stuff. I plead the fifth."

"They're just friends," Roberta said, digging at Kira.

"Shut up!" Kira exclaimed in disbelief.

"Listen, I've got to go," Toree said with relief, getting up off the ground. "Kira, I saw your photo in the LA Times. You looked good. So did Howie. You getting some yet?"

"Shut up to you too," Kira said. "If only you could see which finger I'm holding up right now."

"Which reminds me," Toree said, laughing. "My client's sister is a huge Backstreet Boys fan.…" 

"Say no more," Kira said. "Just ask her what she'd like it on. A poster, a CD cover or what."

"Thank you. You're a sweet girl," Toree said in a sing-songy voice. "G'nite Kira."

"G'nite Toree."

Roberta chuckled. "G'nite Toree. Don't forget to wear a condom."

"Fuck you Roberta."

"Oh no. Let Giles. Or Xander. Or better yet, both."

Kira made a retching noise from her end of the phone. "Lay off the slash, Robbie. I've had enough." Toree got in the car and pulled away. 

Roberta moved to the porch to continue talking with her friend. Kira talked about Addie, Nick and AJ for a bit, then Roberta observed that Kira wasn't talking about Howie. Kira mentioned the date they had, what a nice time it had been. Roberta thought it was odd that Kira wasn't whining about the situation, but didn't voice it. Best not to risk it.

Roberta mentioned her meeting of the mystery man the night before. 

"I'm impressed," Kira said. "First night in town and already picking up a Brit."

"I didn't even get his name," Roberta protested. "I'll probably never see him again. Besides, what good does it do to get involved with someone that lives 3,000 miles away?" Roberta asked her friend.

"We're not talking marriage here," Kira said merrily. "We don't live forever. We're talking about a night of good, clean, nekkid fun."

***

A night of good, clean, nekkid fun was crossing Toree's mind as she stood before the door to Giles's hotel room. She had checked her lipstick and her mascara while in the elevator. She tried to write it off as habit, but she knew she was lying to herself. Rapping on the door, she took a deep breath and was surprised to see Xander open it.

"Hi," he greeted with a shy smile. "We've been wondering if something got you."

Toree laughed. "Believe me, I don't scare easy. Hi Giles," she said, putting her attaché case down. "Here's what I thought I would do. I'm going to go over the questions I'm going to ask you tomorrow, then I'll switch sides and ask some of the questions I expect Mr. Summers' lawyer to ask."

"This should be fun," Xander said sarcastically, rubbing his hands together.

Toree smirked at Xander, then gave Giles one of her gorgeous smiles. "Let's get this started, then."

When they wrapped it up, Toree closed her notebook. "I think that's it, guys. I think you're ready for tomorrow." She smiled at Giles.

"I'll walk you to your car," Xander said.

Sliding her notebook back into her bag, Toree surreptitiously looked around for some excuse to stay -- alone -- with Giles. She couldn't come up with one, so she looked up at Xander. "That would be very kind," she said flatly.

"Good night Victoria," Giles said, following them to the door. Toree felt his hand on the small of her back and was pleasantly surprised. She turned, making sure that her hand brushed his.

"Good night, Giles," she said, lowering her voice.

At Toree's car, Xander stopped. "So you think Buffy's got a good case?" he asked.

"I do," Toree said. "Now that Giles is in a hotel and I have the two of you ready to testify tomorrow, I think things are a lot better."

"That's good," he said, his voice shaking a bit. "Because Buffy's made a lot of, um… sacrifices to keep Dawn. We all have."

"I know."

Toree leaned back against the car, realizing that she was going to have to reassure every one of Buffy's friends that they were going to be able to keep Dawn. It was the strangest situation she'd ever seen – and she'd seen a lot of strange stuff in her life. Giles, oddly enough, was the only one who didn't seem to need the reassuring.

"So all I know about you is you're a lawyer in Washington and your friend is dating a Backstreet Boy." Toree laughed. "What else should I know about you?"

She shrugged. "It depends. What would you like to know?"

"Well, um, why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Like childhood, Xander?" Toree asked.

Buffy and Anya, on patrol, came past the hotel parking lot. Buffy was distracted amd Anya's steady stream of conversation was not helping. "Is that your lawyer?" Anya asked Buffy. "It looks like your lawyer."

"Shit," Buffy swore. "It is. Let's get out of here before she wonders why I'm not home with Dawn."

"Is Xander putting an arm around her?" Anya whispered, pissed.

Buffy shook her head insistently. "No, no, I don't think so," she lied.

"Xander?" Anya demanded loudly, as she saw her fiancé put his arm against the car and lean over the pixie-haired woman. "Xander!" she yelled.

"Anya," Buffy whined, following the woman.

Xander jerked away from Toree. "Anya! Buffy! We were just talking about your case after Toree grilled Giles and I with all sorts of tough questions and I'll stop running at the mouth now and kiss my fiancé." He reached over and kissed Anya.

Toree looked at Buffy. "All that in one breath."

"We were just out for a walk," Buffy explained, sounding guilty. "That's all."

Toree smiled, but looked nervous. "Oh. OK. Do you want a ride home?"

"Nah, I think I'll walk," she said. "See you in a bit." Buffy took off.

"Xander, Anya, do you want a ride?" Toree asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Anya demanded.

Toree looked confused. Xander pulled on Anya. "No, I think we'll walk, too. G'nite." He waved and they began walking away.

Toree unlocked the car and got into it, but sat with her hands on the steering wheel. She reviewed Xander and Giles's testimonies in her head, and something bothered her about Giles's. She opened the car door and put one foot out onto the ground, listening to the rhythmic but annoying beeping of the car, reminding her that the lights were on and the keys were in the ignition. Impulsively, she turned off the lights, jerked the keys from the car and headed back into the hotel.

Giles didn't seem surprised to see Toree standing at his door again. "Can I help you with something, Victoria?"

She nodded. "Can I come in? There's something I'd like to discuss with you." "It's very late…"

"I know, and I'm sorry. And if it didn't have to do with the case, I wouldn't bother."

Giles pulled open the door and she settled herself on the chair across from the bed. "I was thinking about your testimony and something you said bothered me."

"What's that?"

"When we were talking about Buffy's past and you mentioned that we all have interesting young adulthoods, but we leave them behind at some point...?" She let the question float off, hoping he'd take the ball and run with it.

"Yes, yes, I did say that."

Toree nodded. "What interesting young adulthood do you have to leave behind, Giles?"

There was a long moment of silence. Giles stared at Toree and she held his gaze. But it was hard – the man was very intense. "What exactly does this have to do with the case?" he finally asked.

"Just that I don't want there to be any surprises," she said, keeping her tone event. "The other side would be happy to reveal that the witnesses I chose are no better at judging Buffy than anyone else. I want to know what you might have done that would make you a less-than-stellar witness."

The strangest look crossed his face for a moment and Toree noticed how quickly it went away. She could not have known the years of history that blinked across his mind – from killing Ben/Glory back to his own youthful years in England, time that included Ethan Rayne. "There are things in my past that are not… I had some youthful transgressions, yes," he admitted. "But I think if anything, that would make me better able to judge Buffy."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've been there and now I am an upstanding legal resident alien of the United States."

Toree smiled at this. "So what were these – youthful transgressions, did you say?"

"I'm sure they were just like any other. You did some things in college, perhaps, that you're not so proud of."

Toree shrugged. "Yes, but I'm not testifying in court tomorrow."

"Then maybe I shouldn't."

"Maybe you should just allow me to be prepared."

They stared at each other again. "Victoria, it was the 1970s. It was Europe." Toree leaned back in her chair, well aware that she was making Giles incredibly uncomfortable. It took all of her doing not to grin at him in appreciation. He refused to look at her and hesitated when he spoke. "I have a past. If you would prefer, don't put me on the stand. I'll completely understand why you wouldn't."

He got up and walked away from her, towards the bar. "I'd ask for a stiff drink, but I'm driving," she said.

Giles looked as if he didn't understand her, then his face cleared. "Would you like something else?"

"Water would be good," she said. And a smoke would be great, she thought. "I want to put you on the stand, you know. You are the overriding adult influence in Buffy's life. If anyone should be able to make an appraisal of her ability to be a parent to Dawn, it's you. I just want to know what I'm working around."

He handed her the glass and she looked up into his eyes, pleased that he continued to hold the glass himself. "You use... such large words for a woman your age."

She laughed then. "And you are so dodging the conversation topic. Which is fun to watch, by the way."

He shrugged. "You're more worried about this case than you're letting on," he observed.

How did he know? And how could she explain to him that she felt like there was some big secret they were all dancing around, something that if she only knew now would save them a lot of trouble and heartache? "I think Buffy has a very solid case," she said, then yawned delicately.

"Maybe you should get back to Buffy's so that you'll be well-rested for tomorrow?" he suggested, trying to make it sound light.

Toree rose, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Giles tonight -- at least not about his past. "That's probably a good idea."

Giles followed her to the door. Toree turned before he could open the door, so that her face was near his, his arm against her side. "What is it, Victoria?" he asked her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," she whispered, her lips moving closer to his lips as his moved to hers. They kissed, softly, but insistently.

Giles pulled away first. "I'm terribly sorry," he said, taking two steps away from her. "That... shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake."

"It's all right," she reassured him, still feeling his lips on hers, now feeling the cold air that was coming between them. "It was no mistake."

Giles moved forward and opened the door and she stepped through the doorway, looking back at him wistfully. His face was shuttered -- no emotion seeped through. He waited for her to take a few steps down the hall before he shut his door. She waited a few more steps before putting her fingers to her lips and shutting her eyes.


	3. And You're Out! -- Wednesday

Title: "Macaroni Key," part two of the "Macaroni Drowning" trilogy

Author: LadyAvalon

Disclaimer: The characters of the Buffyverse belong to 20th Century Fox, UPN and Mutant Enemy. The Backstreet Boys belong to themselves, Jive Records and are represented by The Firm. Remember: Me no own, you no sue.

The characters of Kira, Roberta, Toree, Autumn and Addie belong to the author, LadyAvalon, and cannot be used, quoted or referenced to without the author's express written permission. I understand copyright laws very well and would hate to have to use that knowledge for evil.

Also, I am aware that this universe follows no fixed timeline and I have taken liberties with the characters that appear within. Remember, in the Macaroni Baked Universe, things aren't always what they appear. ;)

The author of this story assumes no liability for the damage this may cause. She hopes you enjoys and that you leave a review. If you would like to contact the author: macaronibaked@hotmail.com.

**Chapter Three: And You're Out!**

Toree shook Roberta gently. "Wake up," Toree said. "I need you to do me a favor."

Roberta's mouth moved, but her eyes didn't. "What's up?"

"I want to bounce something off you."

"What's that?"

Toree opened her mouth to speak, then shut it and sat down on the bed. She stayed silent for a few minutes. "Do you get the impression there's something we're missing?"

Roberta sat up, frowning. "Why?"

"I was at Giles's last night." Roberta's expression didn't change as she studied Toree's busy face. Toree was so desperately trying to keep a expressionless face, but it was a mix of frustration, surprise and delight. "He … I went back to his hotel room and…"

"And?"

"We kissed," Toree confessed, then she frowned. "He said it was a mistake."

"Was it?"

"It was a mistake that felt very, very good."

Roberta had to laugh. "The best mistakes often do."

"How late were you up last night?"

"I waited to see what time Buffy came home. She was out last night. Left Dawn here with Willow and Tara."

"I know. I bumped into her and Anya last night in the hotel parking lot."

"What?" Roberta asked, confused. "What were they doing there?"

"I didn't think to ask. What time did Buffy get home?"

"Two a.m. About a half-hour before you did." Toree considered for a moment. "Another oddity?"

"There are so many."

Toree entered the kitchen and found Dawn sitting at the bar, a book in front of her. Tara was cooking. "So what's on the agenda today?" Toree asked Dawn, opening up her papers for the day and settling across from the teen at the bar.

"School, then Campus for Christ. We're having our prayer around the flagpole."

Toree thought this was incredibly odd, but she kept her lawyer face on and struggled for something to say. Tara beat her to it. "I can't think of a place that needs more prayer than Sunnydale."

"God I hate mornings," Buffy said, coming into the kitchen. "Coffee. Now." Dawn got up to get her sister a cup. "Your testimony practice went long last night," Buffy observed.

"Your walk did, too," Toree said, not looking up from her papers. Toree felt the tension rise in the room, but she didn't look up. "However, Xander and Giles are ready for today."

"Do you think Xander will be OK on the stand?" Tara asked, concerned. "He's… he gets nervous sometimes. Says things before he thinks."

"I think he'll be OK," Buffy said. "He'd do anything to please Toree and not to piss me off."

"Toree, Buffy, do you want some pancakes?" Tara asked.

Dawn smiled and her blue eyes twinkled. "Yeah, she can make yours with chocolate chips and in the shape of Mickey's head."

Toree and Tara exchanged covert smiles. "I'd love some," Toree said as Buffy shook her head. "Oh, and Dawn, I talked to Kira last night and she says that she'd be happy to get you autographs from the Boys. She wants to know if you want them on something in particular, like the "Millennium" CD or a poster or something."

"Oh, on the CD would be so cool," Dawn said, trying to hide her excitement. "This is so cool that she knows the Backstreet Boys. Does she know anyone else?"

"Carson Daly," Toree admitted. "She's an entertainment editor, so she's met a lot of famous people in the last couple of years."

"I didn't know that," Buffy said. "You said she worked for a newspaper, but I didn't know she was in entertainment. That's weird that she's living in D.C."

"Can she get me Carson's autograph?" Dawn asked. "He is so cool."

"Is all your homework done?" Buffy asked, switching into mom mode.

Dawn nodded, proud. "Yep, all done and I'm totally prepared for my test on 'Pride and Prejudice.'"

"One of my favorite books," Toree said as she settled back into her paperwork.

"Mine too," Tara said. "And a good movie. We watched part of it last night to review for the test. I love Mr. Darcy – so full of pride and so unable to smile. He makes me laugh."

Tara and Dawn talked about the book. Toree thought Mr. Darcy reminded her of someone. Buffy apparently hadn't read it or she still wasn't awake enough for a conversation. Toree continued to sort through her notes for the case, trying to make sure there wasn't anything missing. But she knew something was.

She suddenly wished she had taken the chance to find out the secret last night with Xander instead of Giles. She had a feeling she could have broken him – but it was Giles she was most curious about. Her head jerked up at the sound of a cell phone. "Is that my cell? I think it's my cell," she said, running out of the room.

"Wonder who's calling so early?" Tara mused.

Roberta walked into the kitchen. "I didn't hear a phone ring."

"Toree's just did," Buffy said.

"Then I bet I know who it is," she said, sliding up on a stool. Buffy looked at her, curious. "It's Kira. I'd bet on it. She doesn't think I'm awake or she would have called me."

"… Yes, I totally agree with you that AJ's an asshole," Toree said, walking back into the kitchen. Seeing Dawn, she paused. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that." She looked over at Roberta. "It's Kira," she whispered. "She's flipping."

"When isn't she?" Roberta asked dryly.

"What? What was that?" Toree asked into the phone.

Dawn looked up, excited. "The Kira? The one with the Backstreet Boy?" She looked over at Buffy. "Can I have a late note? I don't want to miss this."

"No you can't," Buffy said. "You have to be at school. And don't tell anyone what you heard either. This is someone's private life."

Toree made an ugly face and handed Roberta the phone. "Here, you deal with this. I can barely understand her; she's so pissed. I don't think I've ever heard her like this."

Roberta nodded and took the phone out onto the back stoop. "What's going on?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked shocked. "I thought you said this was someone's private life?"

"I'm asking Toree because it's her friend that's upset," Buffy said lamely.

Toree laughed. "You're asking because you're curious."

"OK, you got me." She glanced over at Dawn. "Don't you have to go to school or something?"

Dawn rolled her eyes and got up. "Yeah, I guess. Bye Toree, Tara. And good morning and good-bye Willow," she said to the redhead who came into the kitchen.

"Bye Dawnie," Willow replied, yawning. "What's going on?"

"Toree was just going to give us the dish on her friend and the Backstreet Boy."

"I was?" Toree asked with a smirk. "OK, all I got out of her is that she and Howie had a fight and now she's stuck at the hotel by herself and something about AJ calling her something mean."

"When you say trapped in the hotel, do you mean that literally?" Willow asked.

"Well, she's not locked in, if that's what you mean. She said the guys were at the studio, Addie was at work and she didn't know her way around Los Angeles."

"Hey, we have some friends in L.A., maybe Kira could hang with one of them," Willow suggested.

Buffy stiffened, pulling away from the counter. "Do you someone in mind?" she asked her friend.

"Cordelia, maybe," Willow said. "I don't think it would be a problem. They could just go shopping or Cordelia could show her the sights."

"That sounds like a great idea," Toree said.

"I'll go call her and see what she's up to," Willow said, leaving the room.

Toree looked down at her papers. "Meanwhile, we have court to prepare for."

"I'll go get dressed," Buffy said grumpily.

* * *

"Court is back in session," Judge Hammerstein said, pounding the gavel. She looked over at Toree. "Call your witness, counsel."

She didn't favor the judge with a smile – the woman was no nonsense. Toree looked back at Xander. "I call Alexander Harris to the stand."

Xander went up to the box and was sworn in. He looked at Toree and Smiled, obviously nervous. Toree shut her eyes and gave up a small prayer that Xander wouldn't screw this up. Then she shifted right into lawyer mode. "Your full name and occupation, please?"

"Alexander LaVelle Harris, construction foreman."

"And how do you know Buffy Summers?"

Xander shifted in his chair. "We've been friends since high school. Since sophomore year. So I guess about six years."

"And you know her very well?"

"I'd call her one of my best friends."

"And do you know Dawn Summers well?"

There was a strange look that suddenly crossed Xander's face, one that hadn't crossed it last night when she'd asked him the same question. "Yeah," he said, his voice quiet.

Toree shot him a look, then continued with her questioning. "With that knowledge, would you say that Buffy Summers should continue to raise her sister?"

"I would," Xander answered in his normal voice. "That's what Joyce –their mother – wanted. She wanted Buffy to take care of Dawn."

The testimony continued along these lines, then, feeling satisfied, Toree relaxed, smiled at Xander, then looked at the judge. "I have no more questions for Mr. Harris, your honor."

"Great," the judge said. "Your turn," she said to the opposing lawyer. He got up with a smile on his face that irritated Toree. "Mr. Harris, you've known Buffy since high school?"

"Yes sir."

Buffy leaned over to Toree. "Xander's starting to sweat."

"I noticed," Toree said.

"That's not good."

The opposing counsel moved away from his table, closer to Xander. "Including the time when she was the prime suspect in a murder investigation?"

"Oh Jesus," Roberta murmured, leaning forward calmly to go through the papers in front of her.

Toree rose calmly from her chair. "Your honor, I object. There was never a charge filed against Ms. Summers in any murder case," she said, her voice completely even.

"I agree, but I want to hear more about this," the judge said. "Counsel?"

"I have here the police report from the night of May 12, 1998," he said, looking over at Toree with the glimmer of a smirk. "In this paperwork, Ms. Summers is listed as a suspect in a murder and several of her friends, including Mr. Harris, are listed as being witnesses to this crime or at the scene."

"Those are inadmissible," Toree protested hotly, without thought. Everyone in the courtroom stared at her, shocked by her response. It wasn't like her. "Your honor..."

The judge waved. "Counselors, please approach the bench," she said. Toree shot Buffy an incredibly dirty look, then she and the other lawyer went to stand before the judge. "All right, show me what you got," she said to Mr. Summers's lawyer.

"Here's the very paperwork," he said.

Toree rolled her eyes. "This is crap, your honor," she said, her manners forgotten. "Seriously. Ms. Summers's high school also exploded during graduation and she was there." Toree looked over at  the other lawyer. "Do you want to try to tie her to that as well?" she asked, some amusement on her face.

The opposing lawyer grinned. "I could bring that up, too, counsel, but you just did that for me, didn't you?"

Oh shit, Toree thought. How could Buffy have hidden this from her?

Giles leaned forward and tapped Roberta on the shoulder. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Roberta said. Then she looked hard at both Giles and Buffy. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Toree found her lawyer voice again. "This isn't admissible, your honor, as this evidence wasn't revealed to me beforehand." She then began to cite the cases that proved that.

"You can stop," the judge said. "Those are all criminal cases. This is family court. There is very little that isn't admissible here and I say that this particular information is."

"But your honor, we're talking about something that happened several years ago. This can't possibly be admissible."

The judge frowned. "I am noting your serious objections, but I believe Mr. Harris should answer the question. This goes back to the fitness of Ms. Summers as a parent. Can she be an effective parent if she's putting her own life into such danger?"

"One has nothing to do with the other," Toree said, running a hand through her hair. "She is a fit parent and there's really very little Mr. Summers can say to prove that *he* is. You're grasping at straws, counselor," she said to the little weaselly lawyer. Xander stifled a laugh.

The judge nodded. "Listen, both of you, closely. I'm admitting this, I'm going to read this information very thoroughly, but because I am, I have heard enough, from both sides. I'm closing up shop for the day and will have my decision on Friday."

Toree's eyes snapped open. "Your honor, with all due respect, this is incredibly unorthodox...."

"This is an incredibly unorthodox case," she said. Then she picked up her gavel and looked out at the courtroom. "You're dismissed, Mr. Harris. This court is now in recess until 1 p.m. Friday." She pounded the gavel.

Toree turned around, her eyes full of fire aimed squarely at Buffy. Roberta began cleaning up the desk, putting Toree's papers together. Buffy, nervous, and Giles, worried, rose as the judge swept out of the courtroom. Mr. Summers and his new wife walked past Buffy without a word, but the smug grin on his face irritated the four on the other side of the room.

When the courtroom was clear, Toree turned all of her frustration on Buffy. "You want to open up to me or do you plan to continue to hide things from me and hope they don't come up in court?" she demanded seriously.

"The judge said she'd have her decision on Friday," Buffy protested.

"If you lose this case, don't you dare think you can put the blame on me," Toree said. "I have done the best that I could have possibly done with the information provided here. Your secrets, Buffy, that's what is destroying your case. Your secrets and your lack of trust for me." She glanced at Giles. "At least I didn't have to put you on the stand."

Roberta followed Toree out. "Where are you going?" she asked when they were both sitting in the car. Toree had put the keys in the ignition, but hadn't turned the car on. She was staring at the wall in front of the car without a sound, smoking.

"I don't know."

Roberta, not bothered by silence, sat in the car. Toree, she noted, took several deep breaths and leaned her head against the steering wheel. "Are you going to be OK if I drop you back at Buffy's?"

"Drop me at The Magic Box," Roberta said. "I think it would be easier if I talked to Willow and Tara about the situation first." Toree started the car and they drove in silence.

"Where are you going?" Roberta asked when the car stopped in front of the small store.

"I'm going for a drive. I have my cell phone. I'll be fine."

Roberta nodded. Toree would be OK on her own; in fact, it was probably just  what she needed. She watched her pull away in the sleek black car, then turned and looked inside The Magic Box in the dark. Buffy and Giles were inside, along with Dawn and everyone else. Giles was talking, worry creasing his face. Buffy was stroking Dawn's hair. Roberta knew that she'd be an imposition if she entered the store at that moment.

"Nosing around, eh?" came a familiar British voice.

Roberta jumped slightly, startled. Turning, she found the blonde man from the Bronze. "Just considering my options," she replied, keeping her voice low and even. "Know any place with a British beer on tap?"

He smirked. "Right this way."

She found herself sitting across the table from him in a dark, little out-of-the-way dive near the edge of town. It made her vaguely uncomfortable; the people here were not what they seemed. But neither was the man in front of her.

"This is better than I thought it would be," she said after taking a sip of the drink.

"Better than your Guinness?" She smothered a smile intentionally and he grinned back. "I didn't get your handle the other night at the Bronze."

"Nor I yours."

"Touché." He didn't extend his hand. "Spike."

"Roberta."

Spike leaned back in his chair, giving Roberta the chance to admire his abs beneath his skin-tight black shirt. He was also taking her in, and she smoothed her auburn hair, a total reflex action. "So you know the

Scoobies, do you?" She looked confused. "The people in the shop?"

"The Magic Box?" Spike nodded. "You mean Buffy, Xander, Willow, et al.?"

"Now I think you've got it."

"I'm a friend of a friend so to speak."

"And yet you chose to be with me rather than them? Your taste, I must say, is outstanding."

"Tonight they have their own situation to deal with," was Roberta's cryptic reply before drinking again.

Spike chuckled. "They usually do. So you know the Scoobs and yet we've never met until now."

"I take it you have the pleasure of their acquaintance?"

The man frowned and Roberta took pleasure in the way the thin man sucked in his cheeks. "Pleasure? Not quite the word I'd use, ducks." Roberta didn't speak -- she wanted to see if he'd say anything else. He, like so many people, didn't disappoint. "Xander is a bumbling idiot. Willow is trying to become the Wicked Witch of Sunnydale and Buffy is a cockteasing self-important bitch."

"Way to support the team," she said wryly, lighting up a cigarette. "You know those things will kill ya." Roberta shrugged. "Got another?" She motioned to the pack on the table and Spike helped himself. 

"Admit it -- you find them all insufferable, too."

Roberta smiled slightly. "I admit nothing. I am simply an observer in their universe, here to provide an outsider's honest commentary." She let the smile grow. "But you appear to have taken my job."

There was a long pause and Roberta worried that she'd gone too far. Spike suddenly laughed loudly, attracting the attention of some of the "patrons" around them. "I like you. Uncanny ability to know exactly what the fuck is going on, but I like you anyway."

What the fuck is going on, she asked herself, sipping on her drink. This  town, this place ... there was more to everything. Years of observing people at the mall and years of acting like she knew what was going on were serving her well here in Sunnydale. That's why Toree had chosen her to be her eyes and ears on this trip. Could she have prevented what happened today in court?

"How long have you known the Scoobies?" she asked.

"Too damn long. You?"

"Apparently not long enough." She smiled. "So why were you lurking around the shop?"

This question struck home -- Roberta saw him flinch and caught the fleeting fear in his eyes. Fear was a new emotion to him, or one he hadn't had in a long time, she realized. Then she felt the overwhelming guilt again. "Little Bit? Dawn? I got a soft spot for the girl."

"What is it about Dawn?" Roberta mused aloud. "Everyone is so protective of her, wants to save her."

"She's just a girl," Spike said, too quickly, she thought. "And she's all Buffy has left."

And then Roberta felt like she'd been handed the key to open the door to the secrets of Sunnydale. "You were watching Buffy," she murmured. "You have feelings for her -- feelings she doesn't return."

Spike was quiet for a long time and wouldn't meet her eyes. Roberta hated this ability she had to gut-jump, to put one and one together and get 42. "You are good," he finally said. "Is it written all over my face?"

"Not at all," she said, her voice flat, trying to hide the disappointment she was afraid would show through. "It's in your voice."

They chatted for a bit longer, but the sparkle had gone out of the evening for both of them. Spike called a cab for her and about 20 minutes later they were standing outside on the dark street as the cab pulled up. "You in town much longer?" he asked.

Roberta opened the door to the taxi. "We leave Sunday."

"Maybe I'll see you around, then." And he disappeared into the night.

On the other side of town, Toree tapped her toes as the elevator made its slow ascent in the hotel.

She'd been driving for hours, but she realized she kept passing the same place over and over – the hotel where Giles was staying. Now she was there. She didn't know why, but she was.

"Victoria?" Giles asked.

"I just... needed to be somewhere... normal," she said, her words coming out in passionate bursts that were so unlike her. She walked past him into his room, then turned back to him. "No more witches, no more lesbians, no more magic, no more boy bands, no more strangeness, no more engaged people, no more secrets coming to light. Just... something that I want so desperately to make sense."

"What's that?" he asked her, shutting the door and coming to stand in front of her.

Toree reached for Giles's face with both of her hands and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her back.

But only for a moment. Then he pushed her away, leaving her standing there, bereft. "This isn't ... right. This isn't appropriate."

"Who cares? It feels right," she said definitively. "You know that it does."

He shook his head. "No, it's not. It's not right at all. You are my friend's lawyer. You are much younger than me."

"My job and my age? Those are the only reasons you can come up with?" she demanded, giggling the high giggle of one so very stressed.

"You are upset, you are frustrated. This," he said, motioning his hand between him and her, "isn't why you're here."

"My entire life I have lived by logic, by the law. Buttoned down shirts and pearls and suits. But I look at you and I don't want to live that way. Yes, I'm upset, I'm frustrated and you, you Giles, can make it better."

Giles looked horrified. "Do you want an explanation?" he asked her softly. "Is that it? Would that make it better?"

"No," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "You would make it better. Tell me that you feel it too."

Giles jerked his arm away from hers, but he couldn't take his eyes from hers. "Toree, we can't do this. You are Buffy's lawyer and she, she and Dawn are like daughters to me."

"After what happened today, I doubt I will be Buffy's lawyer much longer. Let's just enjoy what time we have together," she said, reaching to unbutton his shirt.

Giles moved her hands away from his chest. "That's enough, Victoria."

It cut Giles to watch Toree's body stiffen, her eyes harden. "Fine," she said, her voice sharp. "Don't say you never had your chance. Goodnight Giles."

As she slammed the door, Giles sat down on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

In the car, Toree slammed her fist against the steering wheel and tried to calm herself. There was no point in her anger -- at Buffy, at Giles, at herself. But she didn't care.

She picked up the cell phone and saw that Kira had called, although she hadn't left a message. Returning the call, Kira's cell was busy, so she tried her hotel room in Los Angeles. "Hi Addie," she said in her calmest voice when the girl answered. "I need to talk to Kira."

"She's not here."

"Right, she's with Howie," Toree answered herself. "Is she in his room? Can I have the number?" A male voice, one vaguely familiar, spoke in the background. "Who's that?"

"It's Nick," Addie answered lightly.

"Are you *with* Nick?"

There was some stammering. "Well, um, yeah."

"Ew... OK, that's not what's important. Give me Howie's number. I need to talk to Kira."

There was a pause, a silent one. "Listen, Tor, I don't know how to tell you this, but Kira's gone."

"Gone?!" Toree demanded. "Gone where?"

"D.C. Howie said she was going home."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I couldn't find her all day and when we came back from the studio, she'd left a note for Howie saying she needed some time away."

"Yeah, she went out with a friend of my client's."

"Really? She wasn't out by herself?"

Toree took a deep breath. "OK, so she came back, right?"

"Well, Nick and I came back from dinner and all her stuff was gone."

"And you weren't worried?"

"Howie told Nick that she'd gone home. Where else could she have gone?"

Toree gripped the steering wheel and gritted her teeth. "Where else?" she snapped back. "Bye Addie."

"Toree, wait! How's your case coming?"

"Fine. Everything's just fucking perfect." She ended the call, then dialed up Autumn. "Hey, it's Toree. Where's Kira?"

"Kira?" Autumn asked, her voice sleepy. "She's in LA."

Toree shook her head. "No, she's not. Addie says she's at home."

"Hold on, let me look in her room." Toree could hear her friend getting out of bed. "Is something wrong? I haven't heard from her since Monday and things were not going well," Autumn said as she walked.

"I don't know. I just know I can't find Kira. Addie says she went home, that she left sometime late today."

Autumn sighed and turned on the light switch. "No, she's not here. Her bed's empty. Unless home means somewhere besides D.C., she's not here. And no flights come into National Airport after 11 p.m. or so and it's after 3 here." Toree slammed her fist on the steering wheel again. This was the last thing she needed – a missing friend, somewhere in L.A. "Have you heard from her at all since Monday?"

"She called this morning and talked to someone where I'm staying and she was incredibly upset and now I don't know where she is."

"Shit, Toree. Something happened between her and Howie? Have you tried her cell?"

"It's busy."

"OK. Tor, I would just keep trying to call her until you get an answer. She has to be somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, the question is where."

"You're way too worried. Kira can take care of herself. What else is wrong?"

Toree hated Autumn's ability to know when there was something really wrong. "I think I've lost my case and I pushed so hard that I lost any chance at all with Giles," Toree said, starting the car. "Now Kira's missing. Not a fucking thing in the world is making sense at the moment. Nothing."

Autumn sighed. "Wanna talk about it?"

Toree pulled the car out onto the empty Sunnydale streets. "I can't, not really. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's OK. And if Kira comes home I'll call you and if you hear from her, call me."

"I will."

When she arrived at Buffy's, Toree threw the car in park and ran up onto the porch and through the door. "Roberta!" she called. "Roberta! Kira's...."

Buffy ran through the dining room. "Toree! You're back! Roberta's...." 

"I need to talk to Roberta," she said.

Buffy put a hand on Toree's arm. "Roberta's on the phone with Kira," she said, her tone soothing. Toree looked surprised. "Kira's with Cordelia, remember? She's really upset, but she's in a safe place."

Toree looked down at Buffy, pressing her lips together. "I'm sorry for what I said to you in the courtroom earlier," she apologized. "It was totally out of line and I apologize."

Buffy nodded. "Not necessary. Everything you said was true. Totally true. I have been keeping stuff from you, to protect you and to protect Dawn. I...." Buffy's eyes filled with tears and she looked away. "I'm so afraid I'm going to lose her. So afraid that I'm willing to do anything...."

Toree felt her knees go weak and suddenly she understood Buffy like she never had before. She knew what it was like to have the insane ability to make incredibly stupid decisions under emotional pressure. "I know, I understand."

"I fought so hard for Dawn, so incredibly hard and I sacrificed so much. I can't lose her, Tor, I can't."

Toree hugged Buffy. "We won't lose her; I promise you. If I have to take this to the Supreme Court, you won't lose Dawn. We all do crazy things sometimes to keep the people we want."

"Thank you," Buffy said.

Toree went out on the back stoop. Roberta was already out there, the cell phone and headset beside her, a lit cigarette in her hand. Toree sat down. "Of course you can have a cigarette," Roberta said without looking up.

"Kira's with Cordelia?" Toree asked after inhaling.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I'll keep this short: Kira went shopping. When she came back, Howie was  pissed because he found out she and Addie had been playing games with AJ. He yelled, she ran."

"Poor Kira."

"Frankly, I have little sympathy."

"Really?"

"She did this to herself. The guy's in recovery and she's off playing games."

"That really is little sympathy. She does like Howie, you know. And she's very insecure about the relationship."

Roberta sighed, inhaled hard on the cigarette and appeared to be considering her friend's comment. "Sorry. I just listened to another sob story before hers tonight and I'm all out of sympathy."

Toree paused. "Then I guess you don't want to hear mine."

Roberta looked over at her. "You went to see Giles." Toree nodded. "And you're here now. Things didn't go well I assume."

"He told me that he didn't feel the same way I do," she said quietly. "That there are too many things between us."

Roberta leaned back. "I saw that guy again tonight. The one I met the first night we were here? We went for drinks and he spent the night talking about the thing he has for Buffy."

"Oh hon."

"So three girls, three strikes... I guess we're all out." Toree started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Have you talked to Addie tonight?"

"Shit no."

Toree laughed again. "She's with Nick Carter."

Roberta snerked. "What luck. The little religious virgin girl is getting some and we're not."

"You make your own luck." But Toree didn't sound like she believed it.

Roberta waited a long time to speak again. "What happens tomorrow?"

"We wait."


End file.
